Many anti-lock braking systems have been utilized on vehicles in order to prevent lock-up of the wheels during braking. Anti-lock braking systems utilize a pump which provides fluid pressure within the system. Typically, during the drive-off of the vehicle (when the vehicle motor is started and the vehicle driven away from its parked position) the electronic control unit or "ECU" will check electrical continuity through the motor monitor circuit to ground, and then operate the motor briefly to check for a twelve volt level on the monitor circuit. If the pump motor fuse blows during this test (which is an unlikely event without the existence of a dead short in the circuit), then it is possible to determine that the pump motor failed to operate. It is highly desirable to provide a pump motor test at vehicle drive-off which will determine easily and accurately whether or not the motor has operated at an acceptable performance level for the anti-lock braking system.